The last golden day
by ismo1990
Summary: Draco kann nicht mehr und sitzt an seinem letzen Abend auf einem Hügel...Mit seiner treuen Engelskatze Nefertina....


No fear my friend...

Draco Malfoy stand auf dem grossen Hügel und überbickte das Land. Er war alleine und die silberne Klinge in seiner linken Hand reflektierte sich im roten Abendlicht. Wie schön der Abend doch war. Früher war er oft mit seinem Vater hierhergekommen. Lucius hatte im die umliegenden Dörfer, Flüsse und Hügel erkährt und Draco war jedesmall gespannt danebengesessen und hatte dem weisen Vater zugehört. Nun war das alles vorbei...

Wütend blickte er zu Boden; Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung standen in seinen grauen Augen. _Ich werde nie wieder glüclich sein...Nie wieder lachen... Nie wieder all die schönen Dinge dieser Welt verehren..._Sein Vater war tot...Das Ministerum hatte vor einigen Tagen angerufen und ihm die Nachricht überbracht. Angeblich war es eine Lebensmittelvergiftung, aber Draco wusste, dass der dunkle Lord seinen Vater getötet hatte...Wie Narzissa, die vor zwei Wochen erschossen auf der Strasse gefunden wurde...Man wusste allerdings nicht, woran sie genau starb...-sie hatte eine Überdosis Schlafmittel im Blut.

„Was willst du?", rief Draco in den trügerisch friedlichen Abend hinein. Er hasste die Welt, er hasse die anderen und am meisten...hasste er sich selbst...Er blickte auf die Klinge des Dolches in seiner Hand. Heute Abend würde das alles ein Ende haben...Heute Abend würden die Malfoys aussterben...Eine stolze Familie, die England während Jahrhunderten bewohnten und finanziell unterstützten. Eine Familie, dje sowohl tief Böse als auch voller Ehre und Grosszügigkeit war. Die Zeiten änderten sich...manchmal kämpften sie für die Gute, manchmal für die Böse Seite. _Doch schlussendlich war das Böse unser Tod.._

Die Sonne war nun endgültig untergegangen und Draco starrte immer noch resigniert auf den Dolch. Er war einfach zu schwach...Müde liess er sich zu Boden sinken und er beobachtete nun einige weit entfernte Kinder, die in der Dämmerung spielten.

„Draco!", rief eine sanfte und klingende Stimme hinter dem Verzweifelten und Draco drehte sich rasch um. Seine Beste Freundin und Vertraute, seine Seelenpartnerin Nefertina stand hinter ihm. Nefertina war eine ägyptische Engelskatze; ein Wesen voller Hoffnung und Liebe. Ihr reinweisses Fell wurde nur von den blendend weissen Schwingen übertroffen, die sie stolz auf ihrem Rücken trug. Die grünen Augen blickten Draco voller Vertrauen an.

„Draco... willst du das wirklich durchziehen?"

„Ich will nicht mehr, Nef... Ich kann nicht mehr. Die Menschen reden über mich, sie hassen mich und schicken mir Flüche mit der Post. Und Irgendwann werden sie mich unter irgendeinem Vorwand nach Askaban sperren und dort vergessen...So ähnlich wie mein Vater...Ich bin zu schwach, Nef" Draco schaute voller Verzweiflung den edlen Kopf seiner Freundin an.

„Nein, mein Lieber... Du bist weder schwach noch feige. Du bist nur ein gefallener Krieger, der des Lebens müde ist. Verlasse diese Welt und ich werde mit dir das Universum erkunden!" Nefertina lächelte sanft und ein schwacher Schimmer schien von ihr auszugehen.

„Du stiftest mich dazu an mich selbst zu töten, Nerfertina! Ja, das ist auch mein Wunsch...aber ich werde es nie fertig bringen mich umzubringen...Ich bin dafür zu schwach...", Draco schaute wieder auf den Dolch. Nefertina hingegen schüttelte sanft den Kopf und legte sich neben Draco auf den Boden. Sie schien nachzudenken und antwortete erst nach einer Weile.

„Keine Angst, mein Freund! Du fürchtest dich nicht vor der Welt des Todes sondern vor dem Schmerz des sterbens. Draco, ich kann deine Seele schmerzlos von deinem Körper lösen, so wie ich meinen Körper auf immer verlassen kann. Der Unterschied ist nur, ich kann wieder zurückkehren; du kannst das nicht. Draco, die Schwingen der Freiheit werden dich tragen und gemeinsam könnten wir die Welt beschützen. Wir würden dem Phönixorder oder – aber das willst du wohl kaum – dem dunklen Lord zur Seite stehen. Als zwei unsichtbare und stumme Seelen die stolz über die Welt schweben. Willst du das? Es wäre kein Zeichen der Schwäche, mein Freund!"

Draco blickte traurig in den Himmel und überlegte lange. _Niemand würde mich vermissen...Niemand würde sich darum kümmern...Meine Eltern sind sowieso nicht mehr hier...Doch...warum gebe ich schon so früh auf?_ Seine Zweifel bohrten sich in sein Herz. Es war nicht so, dass er Nefertina nicht vertraute, es lag mehr daran, weil er selbst so jung war...Er sagte dies seiner Freundin worauf diese sanft lächelte.

„Nein Draco...du solltest dich nicht deswegen dagegen entscheiden...Der Kreis ist endlos, du wirst wiederkommen und vielleicht älter werden...Trauere nicht einem einzigen Leben nach. Du weisst, deine Seele ist älter als die Welt, nun begleite mich!"

Und plötzlich, ohne zu wissen warum, lächelte Draco ebenfalls. Er blickte Nefertina voller Vertrauen an und nickte sanft, worauf die Engelskatze auf Draco's rechte Schulter flog.

„Nun denn...Lass uns unsere Reise beginnen! Lass die Malfoys hinter dir...Vergiss den körperlichen Schmerz, jedoch nicht den seelischen! Oh Draco! Wir werden die Welt bereisen!" Sie sprach einige Worte in einer fremden Sprache und strich Draco siebenmal über die Augen. Durch Draco ging einen Ruck und augenblicklich spürte er seinen Körper nicht mehr. Nefertina's Geist schwebte einige Meter über ihm und sang immer noch die geheimnisvollen Worte..

Und mit einem merkwürdigen Kribbeln spürte Draco, wie er höher und höher stieg und seinen leblosen Körper hinter sich zurückliess. Er spürte die starken Seelenschwingen auf seinem Rücken und sah Nef, die an seiner Seite flog und stolz die Welt unter ihnen betrachtete.

Und so flogen sie...Flogen über die Felder durch die Dörfer und die Städte. Liessen Wiltshire und dann England und Europa hinter sich und schwebten durch die Weiten des Universums. Sie lachten Laut und entdeckten viele Geheimnisse, die die Welt nie erfahren wird. Und dann...dann kehrten sie irgendwann zur Erde zurück um ins Geschehen der Welt einzugreifen. Und immer spürte Draco die sanfte Anwesenheit seiner Eltern...Er spürte sie auch noch hundert Jahre später, denn seine Seele hatte es nicht eilig, so schnell wieder einen Körper zu bewohnen...

Ende

jaha...eine blöde mir-ist-langweilig-dann-schreib-ich-halt-was-Story xD

bitte trotzdem reviewen sonst mist mir laaangweilig

Weiter und ausführlichere Storys von mir wird's bald geben


End file.
